The present invention relates to a communication system for communication between machine controllers, in particular machine controllers for knitting machines, that are connected by a network. The present invention also relates to a method for communicating between such machine controllers.
It is known to connect several machines, such as knitting machines, and/or the controllers of such machines via a communication network. The data exchange and the interaction between the machine controllers themselves and between a machine controller and one or more host computers is typically based on proprietary controllers and protocols. Examples of such proprietary controllers are BARCO-Vision, Oricontrol (Orizio), and Selan (Stoll/Flachstricken). These controllers use exclusively LAN or fieldbus technology, which disadvantageously requires complex programming and lacks an intuitive interface.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved communication and configuration between machine controllers, in particular controllers for knitting machines, to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide a more user-friendly interface.